


making announcements

by dinonuggiestuesday



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Announcements, Engagement, Family, Family Feels, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Soft Akaashi Keiji, Soft Bokuto Koutarou, no ones homophobic now tho, polar opposites check ✌️✌️
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinonuggiestuesday/pseuds/dinonuggiestuesday
Summary: The fic in where Bokuto and Akaashi tell the people closest to them that they’re engaged.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	making announcements

Something that Keji really admired about his significant other was the way he got along with others. Of course, Keji knew how to, it wasn’t hard in that sense but it was hard in the sense that he got nervous about it. Sometimes we're easier than other times but they all either ended or started in a quick overthinking session. Which is why when he got engaged to Koutarou he had decided to put off the overthinking. They both agreed that they wouldn’t have to get married right away and had kept it to themselves for a couple of months. 

Well, eventually the time came around where they would have to probably start telling people. To start they began with Kou’s parents and sisters. When they had come forward about dating they were thrilled for the both of them and had supported their relationship fully from the start. 

So while Keji and Koutarou were still nervous they had a good outlook on what to expect.

They agreed that they should just wait for when all of his family was together so they would be able to get the information to his entire family faster and get it out of the way.

This opportunity presented itself about two weeks later when Koutarous parents had invited the entire family for dinner. 

They would get together to have a meal or something every time they got a chance. Koutarou had been working on his volleyball a lot and Keji was still in college so they already lived away from their former homes and were busy. This and the added fact that Kou had two older sisters, one of whom was married and already had two young kids. So when they could all get together they took the chance.

They drove down there as soon as Keji's last class was over with. 

When they arrived they had given each other one last glance before making their way inside the home. They already planned to let Koutarou take the lead since this was his family and if there was any problem it would be easier for Kou to explain. 

Stepping through the door was always an experience for the Keji. The world around him got louder.

It wasn’t bad though. It was fun.

When Koutarous older sister had opened the door they were greeted with loud, “Uncle Kou!” and “Uncle Keji!” from the kids. And were greeted with hugs and short conversations and when the other Bokuto sibling finally arrived the loud greetings and smiles came around again.

When they finally got ready to sit down and actually eat the company was warm and the conversations were quick. This gave Keji no time to overthink about what was to come. After they quickly said grace the conversation bounced around the table from different topics.

They talked about the kids' grades and the things they had done in school, to relatives they recently got in touch with, to things they saw on TV. When it came around to the boys’ side of the conversation they started with Koutarous volleyball and then talked quickly about Keji's schooling when they finally brought it up. 

“So,” Keji had immediately noticed the shift of Kous's tone when he started speaking. It held an air of caution. “Recently Keji and I went out on a date and we went hiking up a trail that was actually where one of our first dates were, right Ji?”

Keji just smiled and nodded his head. 

“While we were there I took the opportunity to propose.” 

If Koutarou was going to keep talking after that then it wouldn’t have mattered anyway. The table had immediately exploded in excitement and the couple had just grinned widely at each other and answered any questions they could.

The youngest, at age four, had just furrowed his brows and looked at them, “So you’re not married?”

“Yes. But we will be.” Kou had grinned widely and they continued to share whatever they could with the group. 

They had taken advantage of the fact that they were in the area to get together with their old teammates to tell them. Later the same night as their reveal to Bokutos family and their dinner they had sent out a text to have them meet at a restaurant nearby so they could talk and ‘catch up’ with each other while they were in town. 

It was a good idea. They went out later to a place downtown where they often met for food. 

They had walked in, hand in hand. They had received endless support (and teasing) from the team from the beginning and they were the first people in their personal circles to have to constantly hang around the two. (And the second group to know of their relationship after Kuroo and Kenma.)

By the time they had ordered food and drinks, they figured out. Komi had called them out and noticed the ring on Akaashi's finger quickly. They were definitely more observant than the Koutarous had been.

They showed off the couple's rings gladly. Keji wore him on his hand while Kou had his own chain to wear around his neck and tuck under his shirt while he was playing volleyball.

They, just like earlier, hounded with questions left and right. As the conversation and explanations went on the obvious amounts of money that had been tossed around left and right were both amusing and exhausting to watch.

Apparently, the bets began two years ago and have evolved from that point. 

Yep. These were definitely the friends Keji met in his first year in high school. Still just supportive in the ways they knew how.

The next problem group was definitely Keji's parents. They definitely supported the relationship. Although it had started off rocky and with objection. 

Keji's parents were older folks and he was their only child. Although he had definitely got lucky in the fact that they were willing to look past ideologies and expectations. 

The initial conflict did, of course, cause a strain. It had taken almost a year for them to fully come around to the idea of their son being gay and a couple of months later to fully come to terms with it. 

After the initial dramatics of the relationship, things had definitely gone smoother. 

So while Keji was glad that his parents continued to support him now he was still nervous. He had no clue if they even thought of marriage for him beforehand and had no clue what to expect.

They met for brunch the next day. They decided not to put on rings while they were there. Or at least at the beginning. Just in case they noticed too soon. The number of nerves that Keji had felt was through the roof. While his fiancé had offered to do the announcement for him Keji had been against it. 

While the Bokuto household was loud, the Akaashi house was quiet. 

When Koutarou had first visited he thought that was normal. No one else was home but them. The second time was when he really noticed it. 

Keji himself was a relatively quiet person. Of course, there were times where the younger one had gotten excited enough to speak more and faster. His parents were not the same. Maybe they were but he never saw it. 

The house stayed clean and tidy. The family cat greets them at the door and rubs against their legs as they go to take off their shoes. Kou definitely wasn’t used to living as quiet as this; he definitely liked some aspects of the house despite that. The line of photos of Keji and his family throughout the years lined up and old classical instruments hung in some spots over the wall.

They both get ready to help Keji's parents in the kitchen. They prepare the food and clear the table and get it ready.

Kou sat down for a moment to give Keji some space with his parents. While his mother was retired his father took business trips sporadically and often making time to see them was much harder than making time to see the Bokutos because of that.

Keji pulled him aside before they ate just to keep himself grounded.

When they sat down Koutarou could feel the nerves radiating off of Keji. He looped their fingers together and shot him a supportive smile.

They took a moment to get themselves situated and talked about Kejis's grades and classes before Keji changed the subject.

“Right, so I have something I’d like to tell you both.”

His parents just exchanged a look before they signaled him to continue. So with a subtle deep breath, he continued.

“Recently Koutarou and I have gotten engaged.”

His parents shot the pair soft smiles and his mother reached to hold Keji's hands.

And it had gone over smoothly. And Keji's parents had watched as the two excitedly explained how they got engaged and exchanged wedding ideas. The relief Keji and Koutarou felt afterward were heavy and great.

  
The last people on their list before they made a public online announcement were, of course, Kuroo and Kenma. The only reason they were last on the list was because they were located on the way back. 

Keji had been pretty sure Kenma had suspected that they were engaged.

Kuroo and Kenma had apparently helped with finding a ring and giving Koutarou advice on how to do it. But that had been several months ago and most of the time Koutarou had worked on the proposal by himself and especially during the last couple of months. 

When they arrived and were let into the apartment they just sat with them and talked for a bit before Koutarou had slipped in that he had finally gotten to proposing.

Kuroo had jumped onto his friend and they playfully yelled at each other back and forth while Kenma and Keji just watched them and talked with each other about the engagement.

Later they stayed the night and had laid against each other on the bed in the guest room. The next morning they’d both make a post about it to let others know. 

For now, they would lay together and whisper back and forth before one of them eventually fell asleep. 

They made their way over this hurdle for now

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you liked this let me know if you wanna see more fics that tell how they got engaged or married because I’m debating that rn.
> 
> Also if you want more haikyuu fics I post primarily Bokuaka and Tsukkiyama


End file.
